Mystery
by BlackAngelJade
Summary: Lucy and the rest of the young Fairy Tail members are going to start Magnolia High, but before they can they see an odd job request that requires for them to murder Lucy. Master sends Team Natsu along with Gajeel and Juvia to investigate without telling Lucy, will this be a challenge for them or not? Will probably be Lucy&Gray later on. Rated T
1. The Request

**No One's POV**

"Is the deed done?" A deep voice asked

"Yes Master Akuma Tora."

**Lucy's POV**

"Well Plue, today is my first day of senior year!" I said cheering to my celestial spirit as I dried my hair and put it in two pigtails.

"Puu puun!" Plue said dancing around

After I finished doing my hair I summoned Horologium who after told me that it was 7:43 A.M. poofed away.

"Crap!" I say hastily then put my lunch in my book bag.

Today the younger Fairy Tail members (like me) were starting high school. Master thought that just doing quests wouldn't give brains (mostly to Natsu) so he thought that we should go to high school, so today all of us were starting Magnolia High.

I hurried out the door with Plue trying to follow after me, but since he wasn't fast enough I picked him up and rushed down my street to Magnolia High.

I wondered if they others had gone off yet, they were meeting at the guild, but since I lived closer to Magnolia High I decided not to meet with them at the guild. Natsu and Gray wanted to stay, but with the help of Erza I- no I mean WE got rid of the boys.

**Nastu's POV**

"Ugh Gramps!" I whined, "Do I HAVE to go to school? I mean Happy and I need to train."

"Aye sir!" Happy said flying up behind me.

"Are you complaining again, HUH NATSU!?" Erza said giving me a death glare.

"No, not at all ma'am!" I squeaked.

"Wow Flame Brain, I never knew that you were so afraid of Erza" A smirking Gray said.

"HUH? ICE FREAK YOU WANNA FIGHT!?" I angrily asked while lighting my fist up with fire.

"Bring it on Hot Head!" Gray smirked while holding up his fist.

Erza then punched us both in the head, "Stop this right now."

"A-aye sir." Gray and I say weakly.

Master Makarov comes over to where Gray, Erza, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, Levy, Romeo, Lisanna, Cana, and I are standing and pounds his stick to the ground.

"You must go because you must have more knowledge Natsu."

But what was creepy was that the entire time he was staring at me, ME! Why not Gray, Gajeel, or even Erza!?

"Ha Salamander he was staring at you the entire time." Smirked Gajeel

"Why you, bastard!" A vein popped onto my forehead.

"Bring it on Flame Idiot!"

"Watch me!"

But then I saw something at the corner of my eye that caught my attention.

"Huh? What's that Mira?" I ask curiously and suspiciously.

"What's what Natsu?" Mira said question marks appearing all over her head.

"That," I say pointing at a job request on the board, "What's that?"

Everyone turned to look at where I was pointing and they all gasped.

The request said _"MurdEr LUCY HEARTFILA afTer you are dOne wiTh tHe jOb, meet at Café PamPay for REward of 500,000,000 JewELs"_

"WHAAT!?" Veins appeared on Master's neck and forehead.

"Master how can this be!?" Mira said a hand over her mouth, "This wasn't here last night when I left!"

"So it wasn't… they must have snuck in when none of us were here!" A dangerous aura appeared on Master, Erza, and Mira.

"Wait a minute," I say thinking, "If they came when everyone was gone that means they're cowards like Gajeel when he attacked our guild!"

"HUH!? What didya say you bastard!?"

I smirked, "Oh so you're saying that coming when nobody was here and attacking isn't cowardly then what is it?"

"Hmph it's called a 'sneak attack' idiot."

"You guys" A vein appeared on Master's forehead, "WE'RE SUPPOSED TO CONCENTRATING ON THIS JOB REQUEST!"

"Master!" Levy burst out suddenly, "I figured out what this means!"


	2. Finding Them

**Gray's POV**

Levy just suddenly burst out during Master's anger so I was curious onto what she was going to say.

"So what do you mean?" I ask

Levy had a shocked expression on her face, "YOU MEAN YOU GUYS CAN'T TELL!?" She yelled furiously.

"Uh, no?" Natsu, Gajeel, and I say at the same time.

"Oh Juvia now sees what Levy-chan is trying to say!" Juvia said tapping her forehead, "Although Lucy-san is Juvia's love rival, she would not want her dead."

"So what is it supposed to mean water woman?" asked a very annoyed Gajeel.

Levy rolled her eyes, "If you had any common sense you would notice that some of the letters are capitalized which means that it's a clue!"

"But doesn't that just mean they're idiots?" a very dense Natsu says.

Lisanna shook her head, "No, Juvia and Levy and correct, it's a clue where you take out the lower case letters or upper case and then switch the letters around into which it makes a sentence."

"Yes, Lisanna-san is right; another name for it is an anagram, which means these letters can make "Help me protect Lucy Heartfilia Jo." Levy said in a shocked voice, "Master what does this mean then?"

"I'm not sure yet myself, but I think we can be assured that 'Jo' is a code name or nickname or even their real name."

"Yes Master I'm sure you're correct," Erza said nodding, "But it could also be a way to throw us off right?"

"Geez what's with all this chatter!?" Cana said suddenly butting into our conversation, "Can't I get a drink in peace around here?"

"Oh Cana-san sorry about that," Wendy said politely, "We didn't mean to wake you up, but we were just trying to figure out who wrote this request onto killing Lucy-san ."

"Ehhh so someone is trying to kill Lucy huh," Cana said thoughtfully.

"Hai Cana-san." Wendy confirmed.

"Well that's no big deal with my cards," Cana pulled out her fortune telling cards, "With these I bet I could locate this person with ease."

"Well that's gonna be easy since you like gambling and betting." I muttered.

"HUH? What was that Gray!?" Cana asked angrily.

"What? Nothing!" I said defensively.

"I thought so." She said flipping her hair back, "I'm going to need a map though."

"Hai, here you go Cana-san." Romeo said giving her the map he had at all times.

"Arugato, Romeo."

Cana closed her eyes for a few seconds then threw the cards two of them landed on Clocus, the capital, most of them landed on the remains of where the Tower of Heaven once stood, three of the cards landed Shirotsume, and lastly one card landed in Magnolia.

"Yosha!" Natsu said pumping up a fist, "Let's find where this coward is hiding and beat his up!"

"Wait a minute everyone!" Wendy suddenly cried out, "We should be in school right now!"

**Erza's POV**

There was something at the tip of my brain that I knew was important, but no matter how much I thought I couldn't figure it out when Wendy suddenly cried out that we were supposed to be at school right now, I mentally smacked myself, how could I have forgotten?! I mentally cursed myself.

"Master, I suggest that someone should guard Lucy at all times to make sure she is in no more danger." I say, "But right now we should really get to school or else it would be very suspicious if we arrive late."

"Aye! Erza I think you are up for the job!" Happy said cheerfully, "I mean if it were Natus or Gray they would invade Lucy's house."

"For once you are correct Happy." Charle said.

"Then it's settled, Erza, you will stay with Lucy at all times, Levy will try to find more information on this Jo person, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Juvia, and Wendy, I want you five to go to the remains of The Tower of Heaven and try to find the master mind of this mystery." Master said gravely.


	3. Nagareru Fuji and Yuki Usagi

**Okay I forgot about the diclaimer on the last two chapters, but I DO NOT OWN ANYBODY FROM FAIRY TAIL! HIRO MASHIMO DOES!**

**I suppose I own Hoshi Yama, Nagareru Fuji, Yuki Usagi and any future made up characters.**

**Lucy's POV**

I hummed while putting my book bag into my locker, I had sent Plue back because Master said that sometimes when people without magic saw someone with magic they often got jealous and wanted to become your enemy.

I looked at my schedule to see which room number I was in, it said-

**Lucy Heartfilia**

**Room 2C **

**Miss Hoshi Yama Sensei**

Master had convinced the principal to put all of us in the same homeroom, but in my opinion having Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, and Juvia in the same room spelled **DISASTER **and **TROUBLE**.

I headed towards room** 2C**, when I got there I expected to see Natsu and Gray fighting while Juvia cheered Gray on, with Erza yelling at them to stop fighting and Gajeel saying that Natsu should fight him instead and Levy trying to stop him and Lisanna trying to stop Natsu and while all this went on Cana sat on a desk drinking with Wendy and Romeo trying to stop her.

But when I got to the door it was quiet inside besides little groups of friends chatting amongst themselves.

"That's odd," I thought to myself, "Maybe there was traffic or something."

"What's odd? Traffic?" A girl's face popped up, she had light purple hair with light blue streaks in it and had amber eyes.

"Huh oh, did I say that outloud?"I asked sheepishly.

"Yep," The girl smiled, "Oh yeah my name is Nagareru Fuji, and this is my friend Yuki Usagi." Nagareru Fuji said while dragging a girl with silvery snow hair and red eyes.

"My name is Lucy," I said smiling back while deciding not to tell them my last name.

Luckily for me they didn't ask about it, but the girl, Yuki Usagi had a flash of fear or was it surprise? I brushed it aside, it was probably my imagination.

"Ah! But you can just call me Fuji and Yuki, Yuki."

"Hmm is it ok if I call you Fu-chan?"

She nodded, "By the way Yuki is a little shy so if she doesn't answer or smile then it doesn't mean she doesn't like you."

"Ok then," I say nodding, "And to answer your question that time I was wondering about my friends, I thought they would have been here already."

"Ah," Fu-chan answered, "So your in an guild? Fairy Tail I presume?"

I stood there with a shocked expression, "How did you know?"

"The mark on your hand." Yuki said finally talking.

"Oh," I laughed, "Sorry."

"Don't worry," Fu-chan said winking, "We're mages too, I use water, and Yuki uses snow."

"Ehh sugoi! Are you in a guild?"

She shook her head, "We're independent mages but we still take on jobs."

"So how did you guys meet?"

Fu-chan frowned, "Come to think of it how DID we meet?"

Yuki simply shrugged.

Then the teacher Miss Hoshi Yama Sensei walked in and told us to sit down. About one fourth of the seats were empty since the others weren't here yet.

Even after Yama Sensei took attendance they still weren't here so the teacher decided to start. Halfway into the lesson Natsu and the others burst in panting, "We're here!"

"Sorry but something came up." Erza said.

"Ok then just sit down and we'll continue, but all of you will have to come talk to me at lunch alright?"

"Hai." They said all together.

**Natsu's POV**

Whew we got here just in time! All right fine that's an exageration, but luckily when we came in through the door the teacher didn't yell at us and was very nice, only she had told us that we all had to go and talk to her when it was time for lunch.

My brain wasn't thinking about math when my Yama Sensei called on me, but on who the hel* would want Lucy murdered.

"So Natsu, what would blah blah blah blah blah be?" The teacher asked me.

"Errm," Crap! I was to busy focusing onto who wanted Lucy dead that, I hadn't heard the problem! "Uhh x=54 squared?"

Yama Sensei sighed, "Natsu are you even listening?"

"O-of course ma'am!" I stuttered,"Why wouldn't I?"

She sighed again, "Because this entire time you've been staring into space looking fustrated and confused."

"Pathetic." Gajeel whispered from behind me.

"Natsu!" I know you're worried about that request, but we're in school so don't think about that." Lisanna whispered from my right.

"Fine, fine." I say back through clenched teeth.

"Well Natsu?" Sensei asked again.

"Well you see ma'am I was thinking really hard on the problem, but im terrible at math so I just had to guess."

"Ah I see," Yama Sensei sighed and shook her head, "Alright then you will just have to stay after school for tutoring."

Inside I sobbed and screamed NOOO! But outside I said in a small voice, "All right."

"Yosha, now mina let's continue."

**Gray's POV**

I rolled my eyes, Juvia once again was drooling and staring at me again.

"Gray," I heard the the teacher say, "I have a small problem with what you are wearing."

"Huh?" Then I looked down to see myself shirtless with a lot of girls staring at me, "CRAP!"

Erza looked very angry, but both Lucy and Wendy were holding her back.

I hurried to put my shirt back on some of the girls looked dissappionted, but Juvia was glaring at them all making them shiver and look away.

"Gray meet with me after school too." Yama Sensei said holding one hand to her head and shaking it.

Juvia snapped her head to the teacher and muttered, "Love rival!"

I also shook my head, although Juvia probably knew that the teacher wanted to lecture me, she still considered Yama Sensei as a rival.

I frowned I knew had really been thinking about that request, but it was also true that Natsu failed in math.

Of course I was also mad onto why someone would want Lucy wiped off of Earthland, I mean she was a kind, sweet girl although at times when she was mad it was NOT a good thing to talk to her when that happened.

**Juvia's POV**

I saw at the corner of my eye a girl with light purple hair with light blue streaks with amber eyes looking at Lucy, of I saw that Erza-san had noticed to, but she made it look like she hadn't seen the girl.

Then at one point while I was watching Lucy and the other girl, (Not because I wanted too, but because Master had ordered us too.) she seemed to sense someone was watching her, so she turned her head slightly so that only I could notice and a smile tugged at her lips.

**Hoshi Yama means Star Mountain**

**Nagereru Fuji means Flowing Wisteria **

**Yuki Usagi means Snow Rabbit**

**BTW SORRY FOR CLIFF HANGERS! I HATE THEM YET I DO THEM -_-**

**Also the girl in the picture is Fuji**


	4. Suspicion

**Lucy's POV**

**(Time** **Skip to Lunch)**

"Guys this is is Nagareru Fuji, and this Yuki Usagi." I say indicating to Fu-chan and Yuki.

"Hey, I'm Erza." Erza says nodding to both of them.

"Yo! I'm Natsu!" Natsu says cheerfully.

"Gray." The ice mage said nodding.

"Are you guys Juvia's love rival also?" Juvia asked emitting a dark aura.

Confused Fuji shook her head, but Yuki did nothing but stand there with a emotionless expression.

"Good." Juvia said, but she still looked at them with unease.

"Hi! I'm Lisanna and the girl sitting over there drinking wine is Cana." Lisanna said cheerfully.

"Yo, I'm Gajeel." The Iron Slayer said boredly while eating a piece of metal.

"Hii! I'm Levy!" My bookworm friend said happily.

"Um I'm Wendy." Wendy said offering a smile.

"Hey and I'm Romeo."

Fu-chan smiled brightly, "Hi nice to meet you all! Are all you guys mages?"

"Yep." Erza nodded confirming for all of us.

"Suga! We're mages too, oh yeah! If Yuki seems a little cold to you guys don't mind her, it's her nature I suppose." Fu-chan said with a tiny frown.

After all this we sat down to eat, there was small talk, when Juvia found out that Fu-chan also used water magic she immediately said, "Then you lied! So you are Juvia's love rival!"

"Umm to whom?" Fu-chan asked really confused now.

"To Gray-sama of course!" Juvia said fuming.

"Ok then, but don't worry, I'm not your rival, I already have a boyfriend!"

After that Juvia seemed to relax, but only a little.

**_Time Skip End of Class_**

"Ah! End of first day!" I cheered pumping both arms in the air.

"You look weird doing that." Gray said without his shirt.

I pouted then replied, "And you look weird looking like that.

"GAH! When-?"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Just now Ice Brain." Natsu said laughing at him.

"Shut up!"

"HUH? Don't tell me to shut up! You're the one who has to shut up!"

Gray and Natsu glared at each other and then started throwing punches at each other. Erza who was talking with Fu-chan right behind the fighting two, turned around and did her death glare on them, "Are the two of you fighting? HUH?"

"N-no ma'am!" Natsu squeaked.

Gray just sweat dropped, but luckily for the two of them

Lisanna shook her head, "Erza, don't be so mean to them, it isn't good for their lives."

Erza sighed and nodded, "Hmm I suppose you are right."

"Hey, you know what we should do?" I say an idea forming in my head, "We should have Fu-chan and Yuki come to the guild!"

Levy smiled brightly and clapped her hands together, "What a great idea, Lu-chan!"

"Um, that is a nice idea Lucy-san, but Yuki already left." Wendy said finally speaking up.

"Ehh? She left already? What a pity." Fu-chan said frowning, "But we can still have fun!"

"Yeah." I say smiling brightly.

**Erza's POV**

The girl Nagareru Fuji seemed a little too nice, which made it suspicious, I had been watching her for a while now, she had been sitting next to Lucy and Lucy really seemed to like the girl. I saw Juvia looking at Fuji too, but I saw suspicion and hatred in her eyes and movement. I looked back to Juvia's desk; the edge of the deck was splintered so I shook my head and sighed.

Wendy turned to me, "Hmm? Erza-san, what's wrong?"

I turned to the petit dragon slayer, "Nothing just an interesting day, nothing else at all."

I saw that she was convinced so I turned to the large chatting group, "Hey we should go back now, Mira said that there was a request that there was a request that you might want Lucy, but it's a two person job."

I only said that because I had wanted to get out of this school and hurry back so I could tell Master about this girl and her friend. But what I had said was true, Mira did find a quest for Lucy and it was easy too.

**Sorry that I haven't been uploading, I just have too much homework.**


	5. The Death Order

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Nastu's POV**

I stopped abruptly which caused Wendy who was behind crash into me, I gave her a quick apology, "Sorry, Wendy." And turned around to Erza, "Erza I just remembered that uhh," I shifted my eyes quickly to Lucy then back, "Master wanted me, Gray, Gajeel, and Juvia to go investigate a dark guild that's causing a lot of trouble."

I saw Gray raise an eyebrow, I smirked, I guess he was impressed that I could come up with such a good lie. Inside my head I laughed.

Erza stopped with realization written all over her face, "So-so-sou ka! You guys go on then! And we'll head to the guild!"

Lucy frowned a tad bit, "Ehh? Wait Erza you're not going?"

Erza shook her head, "This is an assignment, or test you could say for these four."

Silence rippled through them, "Err, yes! A test! That's right; this is what the mission is!" Gray said sweat dropping.

Lucy brightened at that, "Oh, ok then, see you later!" She waved to the four of them, "Good luck, and see you back at the guild!"

**Gray's POV**

Man, that was way too close for my liking, the four of us stood there for a few minutes until Gajeel scoffed in a sarcastic voice, "That was so smooth, but a good show."

"HUH? Whaddya say bastard!?" Natsu yelled putting his face up to Gajeel's, "You think you can do better?"

Gajeel rolled his eyes smirking, "Better than YOU at least."

I shook my head at the two of them, "Well then, you two can stand around there arguing for as long as you like, but I'm leaving."

Suddenly Juvia popped up in front of me and gave me a start; I had forgotten that she was still there. She then gave them her own yelling, "That's right! You two can stay here forever while Gray-sama and I go off on a date!"

Silence engulfed us and street goers stared at us strangely while muttering things to each other like, "Hey, aren't those four from the trouble making guild, Fairy Tail?" and "Fairy Tail AGAIN, causing ruckuses."

Hey, at least Natsu here wasn't destroying buildi- I looked over, I had spoken too soon, he and Gajeel were throwing fire and iron all around the place, they had to be stopped, I held up my hands and froze both of them into blocks. I hurried them into an alley then proceeded unfroze the both of them.

I ran my hand through my hair, "We're supposed to be looking for the remains of the Tower of Heaven, NOT destroying more things."

Natsu grumbled, "Fine, only because Lucy's life is on the line, not because of your stupid speech."

The four of walked in silence for about five seconds when Natsu, (again) burst out, "Hey are you sure we're heading in the right direction?"

Again silence engulfed us.

**No One's POV**

"Ssoo," a voice slithered and giggled, "They are heading over now are they? Heee heee hee."

Someone in the dark rolled their eyes, "I think that statement clear, Koori."

"Then some fun shall be declared. Heee heee hee."

"Yes, you three, Koori Hebi, Kurohagi, and Masuko, the Death Order, go a forth and destroy they who shall get in our way to Lucy Heartfilia." A cold and smooth voice came from the darkest corner of the room.

"Yes sir."

**Wendy's POV**

Huh? I thought and turned around. I could have sworn I felt something icy, cold, and evil feeling behind me, it was hard to explain, but it certainly felt evil.

I walked up to Erza-san who was chatting with Fuji-san, "Umm Erza-san? May I ask you a question?"

She smiled and me and replied, "Sure Wendy what is it?"

"Errm," I did a quick and small glance around me and she seemed to get it.

"Ahh, look at that cake store, I think I would like to go and get a strawberry cake." Erza-san had a small triumph smile on her face as though she was proud of her quick tactical thinking. She turned to me, "Wendy come with me." She commanded.

Lucy-san smiled brightly and said, "Then how about we all go? We can each order something to eat then go to the guild."

Erza-san panicked, "Uhh no, its ok Lucy, I'll get something for all of us." She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the store.

**_Inside Cake Shop_**

"Erza-san, did you also sense that evil slithery feeling of an evil dark guild?"

She nodded, "Yes, and we are going to follow them."

"Ehh? Then what about the cake? Or the rest of the guild members?"


End file.
